Cena's kid Ryder's love
by DOOLlover08
Summary: Cena's 18 year old daughter falls for Zack Ryder. Story is better then summary promise! :
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something I'm wrting while trying to get ideas for all my other stories! I own nothing but the idea of Cena being a teenage parent. The lyrics belong to their rightful owner, it's There goes my life by Kenny Chesney. Review please and tell me what you think, I hope you like it!

_All he could think about was  
>I'm too young for this<br>Got my whole life ahead  
>Hell I'm just a kid myself<br>How 'm I gonna raise one_

Sixteen year old John Cena ran a hand over his face and plopped down into a chair next to his father. How was he supposed to take care of a baby girl, his beautiful, adorable, cute little girl, when he was only almost seventeen?

"You're doing the right thing John," his father John Cena Sr. whispered as he gave his son a one armed hug. "Is Elizabeth going to stick around?"

John shook his head and made a sound of disgust "She said 'the thing' doesn't fit into her life plan and maybe in twenty years she'll come and see how the kids doing." His blue eyes filled with tears as he thought of the first girl he had ever loved. Then anger boiled into his stomach "Why do I have to stick around if she isn't, she's the one that carried the thing?"

_All he could see were his dreams  
>Goin' up in smoke<br>So much for ditchin' this town  
>And hangin' out on the coast<br>Oh well, those plans are long gone_

"That thing is your daughter, and therefore she is your responsibility." John Sr. whispered with a sigh "Someday John, I hope you understand just how much you won't regret our little Rachel."

John rolled his eyes "I doubt it,"

_And he said  
>"There goes my life<br>There goes my future, my everything  
>Might as well kiss it all goodbye<br>There goes my life"_

John looked through the nursery window at his newborn daughter and couldn't stop the feeling of dread that consumed him. He was just a kid, just a high school football player, just a high school student who still had plenty of life to live before he made that one dumb mistake and went to that party the night of his sixteenth birthday.

"Your little sister?" an elderly nurse asked as she walked up to him.

John shook his head, "No she's my daughter, I…I'm a teenage parent as of five twenty four this morning."

The nurse smiled knowingly "I know how you feel; my oldest was born when I was seventeen. He's a doctor now with three kids of his own."

"Did….did he end up all right? I mean he didn't make the same mistake?" John whispered

The nurse sighed and handed a basket to the teen in front of her "They're not mistakes, when they graduate and get married you'll see how much she means to you." She nodded toward the basket "This is for you, I heard that the mother doesn't want to stay around, so I want to help."

John thanked her as she walked away. He looked back at his little girl and blue eyes clashed a smaller, twin pair that his little girl owned. His heart tightened; did he already care for the baby?

_A couple years of up all night and  
>Few thousand diapers later<br>That mistake he thought he made  
>Covers up the refrigerator<br>Oh yea, he loves that little girl_

(1997)

Twenty year old John Cena smiled down at his four year old daughter as she sat on his lap reading the child's book better then any child in her preschool class. Yes, he had definitely grown to realize his little Rachel Jessica Cena was no mistake. She was the best thing in his life and he had no idea what he would do if he ever lost her.

"John, I think its time for our little bee to go to the hive." His mother Carroll said as she stood in the doorway watching her second to oldest son and granddaughter.

Little Rachel threw her arms around her father's neck "I love you daddy, have fun at work."

John hugged his little girl close to his chest before sitting her on the floor "I love you too sweetheart, now go to bed munchkin."

**(oh for the mamma part, it's referring to Cena's mom, though that's not what the song is talking about. I changed the meaning a little)**

_Mamma's waitin' to tuck her in  
>As she fumbles up those stairs<br>She smiles back at him  
>Draggin' that teddy bear, sleep tight<br>Blue eyes and bouncin' curls_

John followed his mom and daughter out of the room and down the hall to his childhood room that had been changed into a little princess room for the families little princess. He watched her brush her teeth, comb her hair, and climb into bed like he did every night before he went to work at the lemo company down town. Little brown curls covered the face of the peaceful looking little girl as her grandmother tucked her in.

"Good night Rachel," John whispered, even though he knew his little girl was already asleep. He hugged his mom before leaning down and placing a kiss on his daughters head. "I'll be back after work; do you or dad need anything?"

Carroll waved her son off and pushed him toward the door "Young man just get to work so you can be here when Rach wakes up."

John gave his mother a quick mother before grabbing his keys from Rachel's dresser (where he had thrown them that morning when he got home) and headed for the front door.

I know its short but it's a start! Next chapter should be up really soon. If you like this check out my other WWE stories on my profile!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. As always I own nothing but those mentioned in previous chapter. ENJOY! It's in Rachel's POV btw.

In all my years of traveling with my father I never got used to being in different states and towns every other day. At eighteen I was trying to decide what was good for me, to continue to travel with my father or go away to college? So far I had picked the travel part.

I was swimming when I caught my first up and personal glance at the new United States champion, Zack Ryder. My eyes traveled over his body, and appreciated the site of his shirtless abs. I gasp and dove under the water as he turned his head and looked straight at me.

I came back up for air to find Ryder sitting by the pool with his feet in the water. I tried not to let the blush come to my cheeks as I pulled myself up to sit beside him. Grabbing my towel from the chair behind me, I tried my best to cover the rest of my body that the little bikini didn't.

"You're Cena's kid aren't you?" Ryder asked

I nodded, not trusting myself to actually speak. He smiled and said "You do talk don't you? Word around the locker room is that you have a pretty voice."

"I don't know about that," I said as I looked down into the pool.

"It's true you know, about your voice." Ryder whispered as he scooted closer to me.

I nodded "Thanks for telling me, I'll be sure to put that in my diary later when I go back to my hotel room and fantasize about my knight and shinning armor coming to rescue me from my tower."

I thought it would make him mad, but instead he tipped his head back and let loose the most beautiful sound I had ever heard my eighteen years. I found myself laughing along with him.

He cleared his throat and looked right into my eyes "I'd like to get to know more about you sometime."

"When?" I whispered

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, whenever you want. We should probably start with introductions."

My hand shot out toward him "I'm Rachel Jessica Cena, I'm eighteen and just graduated high school."

His hand wrapped gently around mine "Zack Ryder, I'm twenty six and I'm the new United States Champion."

I shook his hand as I got to my feet. "I'll see you around Zack, I still need to pack." Then I let go of his hand and headed for the elevator.

The bus was already packed by the time I got on. My eyes scanned the crowd and found dad sitting with Kelly and Randy sitting with Ted. I looked toward the back and found Zack sitting next to the only empty seat. Quickly making my way toward him, I jumped over his legs and plopped down in the seat next to the window.

"Well hello again," he smirked

I gave him a small smile as my phone went off. I pulled it from my back pocket and opened it to find a text message from Cody Rhodes. I had to stop myself from groaning in frustration. The moment I turned eighteen I went on a date or two with Cody, after a few weeks I called it off because he started being possessive and controlling; he didn't exactly get the whole leave me alone thing.

Cody: _Hey baby, why don't you come over and sit by me._

Me: _Rhodes if you do not stop bothering me I'm telling my father_

Cody: _Running to daddy are we, are you going to run to uncle Ran-Ran next?_

A growl escaped my lips as I looked across the aisle to where Cody was sitting across from The Miz and Del Rio. Cody patted the seat beside him then looked at Ryder. I knew the things Cody could do, he could seriously hurt someone if he wanted. I threw an apologetic smile toward Ryder and moved to sit next to Cody.

His hand moved to rest on my knee as he leaned to whisper in my ear "Was that so hard?" his grip tightened "Stay away from Ryder, tonight you're staying in my room so I can keep an eye on you."

"I will be sleeping in my own room thank you Rhodes." I hadn't realized how loud my voice had been until everything went quiet and everyone turned to look at me. Cody quickly removed his hand and shrugged his shoulders toward my father who was looking at us curiously.

"Eventually you will be mine." Cody whispered in my ear.

I threw a fake smile at him "Only when hell freezes over baby." Then I moved back over to sit next to Ryder before Cody decided to hit me right there in public.

"What was that about?" Ryder asked as I sat back down next to him.

"He's been trying to get into my pants ever since I became legal." I answered simply as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Do you mind? I'm a bit tired."

"Not at all," he said pretending to stretch before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I giggled and rolled my eyes "You don't have to do the fake stretch thing Zacky," I closed my eyes and tried not to acknowledge how right the little scene felt to me.

I could hear and feel him laugh softly at that. "I'll make sure to remember that next time."

"Or you could pretend you didn't hear me. I'm not saying you have to stop with it, I find it rather cute actually." I admitted as I pulled my jacket closer to my body.

Ryder must have noticed because a moment later his jacket was being draped over me. He ran a hand over my shoulder and said "Can't have you getting a cold now can we, then how we go on our date?"

"When we get to the next town, we should have our date there." I said

"Any reason in particular?" Ryder asked

I pretended to have something in my finger nail before answering "It's in Tampa and that's where my father's house is. I was thinking I could cook a home made meal because restaurant food is getting really old."

"I know what you mean, but its our date. I don't want you to have to cook everything." Ryder said as I looked up at the frown appearing on his face.

"Don't frown Zacky, you'll get lines." I whispered running a finger over his jaw "You could always help me; we could have a picnic in the living room; since it will be way to cold to go outside."

His finger brushed against my cheek and my breath caught in my throat. "I'd like that, now get some sleep so you can show me all around Tampa when we get there."

"Yes sir," I whispered as a yawn slipped past my lips "What ever you say," I added as I drifted off.

SO what does everyone think? I love writing about Ryder and adding a lover into the mix is even better! Please review, like, and alert! And I hope you have a wonderful day/night/afternoon/evening/ whatever time of day it is that you are reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

As stated in previous chapters I own nothing but Rachel and her love for Ryder. ENJOY!

"...And this is my room." I said as I walked into the 2nd master bedroom in my father and step mothers house with my arm looped through Zack's.

His eyes roamed over my light blue walls covered with books and wrestling posters to the shelves of wrestling action figures and pictures of me with various superstars and divas. Then it moved toward my closet door.

I moved my arm from his and walked over to shut the door "It's just my closet Ryder, so what do you think of the house?"

He shrugged his shoulders "It's alright, your room is as well but its missing something."

I took a quick glance around me; nothing was out of place so I was confused. "What?"

He dropped the United States belt from his shoulder and onto my king size bed. Then his arms darted out and pulled me into his strong hold. "This," then his lips was attacking mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as I tried to close the gap between us.

"Za…Zack." I whispered as his lips moved to my neck. "Zack don't, my dad." His teeth dug into my skin and I forgot how to talk.

His hand roamed over my body more expertly then I could ever imagine. A squeak left my mouth when I found myself being lifted into the air and thrown on my bed. My blue eyes searched his as a grin spread across his face. With a small nod toward him telling him I wasn't frightened or that I didn't want this, Ryder shrugged off his shirt and climbed onto the bed beside me.

"You're simply beautiful; there are no other words to describe you." Zack whispered as he ran a hand across my stomach a few hours later.

I snuggled under the blankets more and closer to his chest as I tried to pretend that we could stay just like that for the rest of our lives. "You're not that bad yourself Mr. United States champion."

I was so focused on Zack and me I nearly had a heart attack when my bedroom door slammed open. My eyes bolted upward and they clashed with those of a very surprised Elizabeth, my step mother.

"I'm not telling your father about this, next time please tell me that you're here then make sure the door is locked." I nodded slowly before she quickly left the room, the door slammed shut behind her.

My face was beat red as I pulled the blanket and sheet over my head. I felt the bed shift and looked up to find Zack pulling on his pants. "Where are you going?"

"To the arena, I was supposed to have been there five minutes ago. Paul is going to murder me." With a quick kiss to my cheek, Ryder grabbed his belt and his shirt and bolted from my bedroom.

I sighed and pushed the covers away from my body. "Well, what just happened?" I whispered to myself as I walked into my bathroom. After a quick shower and a look in the mirror I realized I would have to wear make up for the first time in months; right there on the left side of my neck was a huge hickey.

"Ryder," I cursed softly as I pulled my case from under the sink.

About twenty minutes later I was walking down the stairs toward the front door. I had just opened the door when I heard my dad's voice from behind me.

"Why was Ryder here?" he asked curiously as he stood leaning up against the door frame.

I shrugged "He's a friend; I was showing him my collection of wrestling figures."

Dad seemed to buy it as he rolled his eyes then said "I'll drive you to the Arena,"

"Ok," I said nervously as I followed him to the garage. "Zack's really nice dad, don't you think?"

Dad looked back at me and nodded "Yeah, he's a good kid."

"Dad he's not that much younger then you are." I reminded him

He laughed and said "Neither are you and I still call you kid."

"Dad do you ever regret me being around?" I whispered as I got into the passenger seat of his car.

"No," he said as if I should've been sentenced to hell just for suggesting the crazy idea. "You are my daughter and I love you more then anything in the world. Why would you ask me such a stupid question?"

"So, say I did something that you didn't approve of. Would you forgive me?" I asked as guilt began to fill my gut.

Dad looked at me and reached over to touch my forehead "You're not sick, honey what's going on?"

I shook my head "Nothing daddy, I was just wondering."

He sighed and started the car "No matter what you do In your life I will always love you." He pulled me into a one armed hug "Always,"

I had just walked past catering when I heard Natalya and Beth Phoenix saying something mean to Alicia Fox. I had heard enough from them and couldn't stop myself from pushing both of them. "What the hell is your problem?" I growled "you two think you're so good because you look like a wanna be Chyna, well you're not. All you are are idiots who will someday get your asses handed to you."

Beth stepped closer to me "Do you want a piece of us?"

"Bring it," I growled "I'll take both of you on, handicap match tonight live."

Natalya laughed "You want to be seen crying live all over the world?"

"If I win, I get Beth's championship." I added "And if you win, I will never say another word against you. I will even carry your bags for you."

Both woman smiled "Deal,"

I watched them both walk away and turned to look at Alicia "I'm sorry, I should've let you handle that." She waved her hand around "Don't worry about it, we need to get you some gear." Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the Diva's locker room.

With a quick DDT, I planted Beth face first into the floor outside the ring. I slid into the ring as the ref got to nine. I got to my feet and speared Natalya to the mat. I was just about to pin her when I got a better idea. I rolled her onto her stomach and put her into a submission; into a STFU.

The sound of her hand slapping into the mat was awesome as I got to my feet and threw my hands into the air. I leaned over the female Hart family member and waved my hand in front of my face 'you can't see me'. I grabbed the Diva championship from the ref and rolled from the ring. I high fived a few fans as I made my way up the ramp. The moment I walked through the curtain I found myself being hugged by all the diva's that had been classified as barbie dolls.

"That was awesome," a voice whispered in my ear.

My skin began to scrawl as Kelly said "Cody's right Rach, in your first ever match you beat two of the toughest diva's and got the diva championship."

I nodded and gave her a small smile "I'll talk to you guys later, I need to have a word with Cody." Then I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down an empty hallway. "You have got to leave me alone," I hissed as I turned to stare at the intercontinental champion.

I could see the anger before it actually appeared. I felt myself being slammed into the concrete wall then his body was pressing hard into mine. "You don't get it, do you Rachel? I will never leave you alone, you are mine forever."

"No I'm not," I whispered "I'm his,"

Cody pulled away and titled my head up to look at my face "Whose?" he growled in warning

I closed my eyes "Leave him alone Cody, please leave him alone."

A fist slammed into the fall behind me "Who?"

"Am I interrupting?" My eyes darted to Glenn Jacobs (Kane) who stood a few feet away from us.

Cody gave me a cold stare before muttering "No of course not," and walking away.

Glenn reached out for me and I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist. Tears welled up in my eyes and I squeezed them shut in hope the hot balls wouldn't fall.

"Did he hurt you?" Glenn whispered softly as we walked down the hallway.

I shook my head "No," I prayed he couldn't tell that I was lying. His eyes looked over my face and he whispered "You don't have to be afraid to tell me kid, has Rhodes ever laid a hand on you?"

I voted to not tell him, but sometimes I do things I have no control of. My head fell downward in a nod and I looked anywhere but at the big red monster.

I hadn't noticed we were outside my dad's locker room until I heard a door open and my dad's voice "Rachel, what's wrong? Glenn what happened?"

"Rhodes, I'll deal with him though." And then Glenn was gone.

I walked past my father and into his locker room to find Randy, Paul, and Ted playing Smackdown vs. raw 2012. I sat down on the bench and tried to wipe away the tears.

"What did Glenn mean when he said Rhodes?" dad asked

I shrugged "I ran into him after my match and I said something mouth, I think." I got to my feet and headed for the door.

"Where you going young lady?" dad asked

"To find Zack, I have to tell him something." The moment I was out of his sight my walk broke into a run. I busted into the men locker room and crashed right into Zack.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Rhodes hit me," I admitted as Vickie came over to try and comfort me.

Dolph looked at the door then at me "Want me to kick his ass for you babe?"

I laughed; on TV Dolph was an evil bastard, but in reality he was the sweetest guy in the whole world. "No thank you Dolph, Glenn has it under control." Zack grabbed his bag from behind him.

"Come on, Dolph and I already had our match. I'm going to take you home." I nodded as he moved his arm and grabbed my hand.

More then once I had to pull gently on his hand to get him to keep walking and not try to go hunt down Cody Rhodes. "I only want to protect you Rachel," Zack whispered as he got into the driver seat of his rental car.

I nodded "I know that, but Cody doesn't fight fair Zack."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine "Neither will I when it comes to you."

My heart swelled as his statement "Take me home Zack, I just want to go to bed."

He nodded and pulled away to start the car. He grabbed my hand as he pulled the car from the parking lot. "I mean it Rachel Cena, if I have to go to war with Rhodes over you, I will."

I nodded knowing he was being completely honest, and flinching because he had no idea just how mean, nasty, and talented Rhodes could be.

Hehe I am on a roll tonight apparently. Maybe its due to lack of sleep. Anyway you know what to do, Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

As stated in previous chapters I own nothing but Rachel and her love for Ryder. ENJOY!

I got used to waking up in Zack's arms pretty fast. Over the next few weeks I couldn't believe how close we got and how easy it was to deceive my father into believing nothing was happening; that Zack stayed in the hotel rooms with me to protect me if Runnels tried anything.

It was finally the royal rumble; we were in St. Louis and at Randy's house until it was time to go to the arena.

"You are getting so big Lany," I said hugging the almost four years old "Oh, your mommy and daddy are so lucky to have a pretty little girl like you."

I turned around as dad, Zack, and Randy came inside. "Hey Zack, wanna meet the Viper's little girl?"

Zack threw a look at Randy, which I found highly adorable, before walking up beside me. "Hi Alanna, I'm Zack."

"WOO WOO WOO!" Alanna yelled throwing her little fist into the air.

Zack copied her motion as Randy and dad rolled their eyes and dad whispered "Ryder shows up and I'm no longer naked baby (**AN Orton was on George Lopez show and said that Alanna calls Cena Naked Baby)**."

"Daddy," I said rolling my eyes at him. "Randy, can Zack and I take Lany outside to play in the snow?"

Randy nodded as he sat down in his recliner; where he was supposed to have been the entire time seeing he had a real injury.

I got Alanna into her snow suit and pulled Zack out into the snow just as the WWE bus pulled up that transports the superstars and divas from the airports to the hotels and to the arenas. I waved at Ted as he got off the bus.

"Come on Rach," Alanna giggled as she bent down to pick up a handful of snow, or that was until she spotted Ted. "Uncle Teddy!" and she dropped the snow on my shoe and took off running toward the son of the Million Dollar Man.

"Lany!" Ted yelled as he lifted the girl into his arms and into a hug. "How would you like to have a little cousin running around here?"

Alanna frowned as everyone looked at Ted. He grinned and said "Kristin and I are expecting our first child; I found out on Christmas."

I squealed and pulled him and Alanna into a hug "That's great Teddy bear; oh you're going to make a great daddy."

Ted looked past me at Zack then grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the now empty bus. "RJ, I hope you're not getting into a relationship with Ryder to fast." He said as he sat Alanna down on the couch.

"Ted, how did you know about me and Zack?" I whispered in confusion as I watched Alanna messing with the mini fridge that sat in the corner.

Ted laughed "Rachel, Cody hits you and the person you prefer to be with is Zack  
>Ryder instead of your father or your best friend; it's pretty obvious."<p>

"Who else knows?"

"Everyone but your father, Cody, and Randy." Ted answered

I groaned and sat down on one of the chairs "We've been going out since the day Cody hit me; Ted I don't know how to tell my father."

Ted shrugged "Just tell him," ha yeah; he said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I'm going to tell my dad about us after the show." I whispered as I stood with Zack in the guerilla as he stood waiting to enter the royal rumble match.

"Camera rolling in five…" a cameraman beside us began to count down as Zack went to answer me. I held my hand up to silence the matter, signaling we had to say our script and continue the talk later. "Action,"

My hand shot to run down Zack's arm "I know you have your match later, but maybe later we can get together again. You know, have a rerun of last night." I whispered

Zack cleared his throat "What about your father?" he whispered as his hands grabbed my waist.

"What he doesn't know," my hand ran down his chest "Won't hurt him." Just then the lights went out and all that could be seen was a red light at the end of the hall. I knew it was Glenn playing his role of Kane, but it still freaked me out.

Glenn's scary, creepy Kane laugh filled the hall as Zack wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Come on you ass! Let's go!" Zack yelled as a figure appeared at the end of the hall.

Then the hall went completely dark. I could hear commotion behind me and the sound of someone going through a table, then Glenn's laugh and his voice in my ear. "Hatred is a powerful thing, it is bred from fear." Then he pulled me through the door to the left.

The lights would come on and the fans would wonder what happened and where we went; that's what the script was suppose to be like, but instead the moment Glenn and I stepped into the closet Cody was there and beating the crap out of the big red monster.

"Cody stop it!" I yelled grabbing his arm "Cody stop!"

Cody grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall "Its Ryder isn't it! That's who your new boyfriend is?"

I shook my head as he slammed Glenn face first into the glass case in the corner. "Cody stop," I yelled as I heard pounding on the door. I turned to find it locked just as Cody wrapped an arm around my neck.

"You want Ryder? You can have him in hell." Cody growled just before he put me into the cross Rhodes. My face landed hard into the cement floor. Through hazy eyes I watched him walk out the other door as the locked one was slammed open and in ran my dad, Ryder, Big Show, and Dolph.

"Rach," dad yelled as him and Zack ran over to me. I reached for Zack as he got to me first. His strong arms wrapped around me as medics showed up.

"The rumble match," I whispered as I could finally make out the figure of Ted kneeling beside me.

"We're up soon," dad whispered as Ted hurried over to check on Glenn. "Who did this sweetheart?"

"Cody…it was Cody Rhodes." I managed before flinching and turning into Zack's hold.

I could feel Zack getting angry and could hear Cody's music start playing signaling he was entering the rumble. "I'll kill him," Zack whispered before I was in dad's arms and Zack was gone.

"Damn," dad whispered as he lifted me onto the gurney "Rachel listen, I'm up next but Paul is here along with Mark and they're going to make sure Cody can't get to you."

I nodded "Go dad, make sure Ryder doesn't kill himself." I took in a deep breath then whispered "Please daddy watch out for Zack, I love him."

Before the pain got too much I could see dad's surprise look before it turned to disbelief and understanding. He kissed my head then was gone.

So what do you think? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Argh! Updates are taking forever and I'm really sorry about that; high school is kicking my butt and I've had a bit of writers block for my stories on . Anyway, thank you to everyone fore reviewing, alerting, liking, adding me to your favorites, and reading this story. This is the rumble match from Zack Ryder's POV. His personality is gonna be a bit different cause he's really mad and not up to acting like his usual self. I hope you like this chapter!

My music hit and I ran down the ramp, entering the ring at number thirty. I slid under the bottom rope and came up eliminating Jinder Mahal and Santino before I had stood up all the way. I pushed my way past the other fifteen superstars still in the ring until I got to Rhodes. He was kicking Miz who was in the corner with his hands over his head. I spun Rhodes around to face me and landed a swift, hard punch to his face before he realized what was happening.

"That's for Rachel you bastard!" now I'm not one to curse; my mother taught me better, but when it comes to Rachel Cena I wasn't lying when I told her I was prepared to go to war for her. I caught movement to my left and dunked just in time as Dolph Ziggler's fist came flying toward my face. His right hand slammed into Rhodes right before I used the adrenaline pumping through my body to pick him up off of the mat and throw him straight over the top rope.

I slammed Rhodes face first into the top turnbuckle, then again, and again, and again one more time for good measures before letting him fall to the mat. I turned around to see who was left and immediately when to help John; after all, he's my girlfriend's father. I slammed my elbow into the back of Jack Swagger's head and threw him over the top rope to go meet up with Dolph and Vickie.

I looked at John then we both turned to look at Rhodes who was just getting up. He noticed us looking at him and instantly dove behind Ted. The Mississippi native looked at the man he was once tag team champs with and laughed, much like his father if I do say so myself, then Ted grabbed a hold of Rhodes's hair and shoved him into John. Cena smiled evilly at Rhodes before lifting him up and into the FU. Just as Rhodes was coming down to hit the mat, I threw a foot up and got connection with his face.

The beating of Rhodes continued for several more minutes until Mark Henry decided to come over and ruin our fun. He grabbed a hold of Ted and gave him the world's strongest slam over the top rope.

John looked at me and quickly said "Kick Rhodes ass for me," then he jumped into the path Henry was taking to get to me.

I moved my way through the last remaining superstars to find Rhodes was no where to be seen. Thinking he had got eliminated I set to work getting the other's out of the ring, out of the match so I could win the Royal Rumble. It came down to me and Sheamus. I took a stance and ordered him to come get some. He charged and I quickly dived out of the way while throwing my knee into his ribs. I landed a quick blow to his head sending him into the corner.

"WOO WOO WOO!" I yelled before getting a Rough Ryder over on the Irish fella. I dragged him to his feet and used all my strength to get him over the ropes. He fell like a sack of potatoes to the mats outside the ring. When the bell didn't ring immediately following this, I knew something was up. Very slowly, I turned around and came face to face with Rhodes.

"Rachel is mine," Rhodes growled

I shook my head no and smirked "Only in your dreams you sick sob!" I couldn't tell you what happened after that. I remember charging forward and basically spearing him into the mat and getting a few punches in, but after that I'm not sure who had the upper hand. I don't know how long we were in the ring, but the next thing I knew the whole WWE roster was in the ring holding us apart; well, protecting Rhodes who couldn't get to his feet and holding me back so I wouldn't commit murder.

Teddy Long and John Laurinaitis came running down the ramp and quickly got into the ring between us. Teddy held a hand out toward me and said "Now hold up playa!" as Laurinaitis got a mic from one of the camera dudes.

"My name is John Laurinaitis; I am the executive vice president of talent relations and the interm Raw General Manager." He said as he turned to check on Rhodes. "I have just gotten a call from the WWE board in Connecticut who has just given me a match and stipulation for WrestleMania!"

The fans cheered a little as Laurinaitis continued "It will be The United States Champion Zack Ryder against the Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes!"

Teddy stepped forward and said "The match will be winner takes all; which ever one of these gentlemen that wins the match will not be crowned as both US and Intercontinental Champion, but will be given a match for either the WWE Championship, or the World Heavyweight Champion! And after the things that transpired earlier tonight between Cody Rhodes and Rachel Cena, whoever losses the match will be fired if they go anywhere near the Diva Champion!"

The crowd was going completely nuts by the time the Smackdown GM was done talking. Anger was boiling in my skin as I thought about Rhodes being anywhere near Rachel.; that was when I realized John was the only one still holding me and I had been struggling the whole time.

"Calm down," John whispered as Rhodes was helped from the ring "You will win, they didn't say all of the stipulations but it's a no disqualification match as well so I'll have your back. Rhodes is not getting anywhere near my daughter; now, you need to calm down so we can go check on Rachel."

I quit fighting immediately and got out of the ring. The fans were cheering for me and I fist pumped the air just to hear the thousands of people scream "YOU KNOW IT!" then I followed John up the ramp to see my beautiful brown haired beauty.

Ok! Chapter five, what do you guys think? Review please!


End file.
